


Lending a Hand

by SneakySneaker



Category: Deltarune
Genre: F/M, unquenchable thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakySneaker/pseuds/SneakySneaker
Summary: Rouxls is already late to a party, but a meeting with the king has left him worse for wear, and he could use some help getting ready.
Relationships: Rouxls Kaard/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Lending a Hand

You sat in the corner of your cell, deep in thought. You could have planned this better. Oh sure, it made all the sense in the world at the time. You foiled all his “plans” and “puzzles” knowing full well he wouldn’t leave until you were finished with them, so you stalled. You knew the jig was up when you spent half an hour on that second block, though. It was obvious Rouxls was starting to feel bad for you then, and you got embarrassed, rightfully so. You had outed yourself, so you gave up and turned yourself in, hoping to see him more often. Unfortunately, he only came by once or twice every few days as he made his rounds, and while those precious minutes were the highlight of your incarceration, they were precious _few_. Still got you hot, though. Damn his smile, uniform, demeanor, hair, skin, personality, and everything else.

A sudden, soft flash shook you from your thoughts. The magic that lit the dungeons had turned down low hours ago, so even around corners you could see the soft blink. Your heart swelled, hoping maybe you could see him this time. He made quick visits to some parts of the dungeon late at night, but never to anywhere you could see. You listened carefully. He was just outside the hallway, it sounded like he was pacing? You heard him stop for a moment, and then quick, feather light steps came down the hall. Your heart raced, he hadn’t turned yet. You trembled gently with anticipation as he came your way, your thoughts blurring as you tried to think of something to say. He stopped. You froze. 

“Lightner…?” He asked softly. You were startlingly aware of your own heartbeat. Why couldn’t you move? You lived for his visits, didn’t you? He sighed, frustrated, and turned to leave. _Get up, go, what’s the matter with you?!_ You cursed to yourself.

“Yes?” You answered, scrambling to meet him. It seemed like you startled him, but he turned back to you. He had a chair hooked on his arm.

“I didn’t wakest thou, did I?”

“No. What do, um, I mean what are you… doing here? Is it late or something?” You stammered, trying to address everything at once and ending in a mess of thoughts.

“I hath a question.”

“ _Anything_ , ask me whatever you want.” You breathed, trying to steady yourself. 

“I am in needst of some assistance.” He sounded unsure. 

“What do you need?” You came up to the bars, waiting for an answer.

“Lightner, dost thou… wearest makeup?”

“Sometimes, yeah.” You weren’t sure what this had to do with anything, but you weren’t about to waste his time.

“Oh good.” He sighed, awkwardly pulling a shallow little jar from his pocket. “Can thou help me..? I needst hands.”

“You… what? You want me to do _your_ makeup?” You weren’t opposed, but it wasn’t a request you were prepared for. That’s when you saw them. The bruises were creeping into your view in the dim light, deep purple against his skin; a black eye, and across where his nose would have been. You gasped softly, averting your gaze politely to then see his hands were bandaged, the left entirely and the right thumb, index, and middle fingers. “Oh my god! Rouxls, ah, sir, what… happened to you?”

“I amst running late, if that’s okayeth.” He deflected, looking away as if to preserve some dignity. He was in a delicate spot, and he chose to trust you. In that moment, you decided to lead the inevitable revolt against the king.

“Yes, of course, I’ll help you.” You agreed and rolled up your sleeves.

“Where shouldst I be?” He asked, meaning if you were coming to him or if he was coming to you.

“I don’t want you to get into any trouble, I think I should stay in here.” You said as he turned the lights up a little brighter for you, albeit with some difficulty. He blinked into the cell, placing his chair and taking a seat.

”Please be careful with the puzzles, your Grace, those blocks are heavy, and they could fall on you.” You chastised gently, holding his gaze so he knew that you knew.

“Thank you, Lightner.” He gave you the jar and closed his eyes. It broke your heart to see him like that, and you wondered how often this happened, and if you had seen him covered in makeup and just never noticed. You leaned in, brushing his hair out of the way to assess the damage. Your heart raced, this was an alarmingly intimate moment, but you had to play it cool. He was in a hurry.

“So… where are you going?” You asked, hoping he couldn’t feel your hand shaking as you moved his hair, the troublesome lock bound and determined to be in your way.

“Tis mine duty to attend a party whilst his majesty is unavailable. Tis past Lancer’s bedtime, so I am expected to showeth up instead as representative, but I dareth not show mineself like this.” He explained, admitting to and simultaneously waving away his shame. You had subconsciously moved closer than you really needed to be for this, but you couldn’t help it, this was everything you wanted. He must have felt how close you were and apologized, casually parting his knees for you. You held your breath, ears ringing as you took a tentative step forward. Your face was hot and your stomach fluttered as you hoped desperately that he couldn’t feel you shivering. He was in a hurry, you reminded yourself.

You patted the color on gently, taking in every detail. This close, you could see a soft peppering of tiny spots, both light and dark. 

“Lightner.” He spoke, watching you now with his good eye, the blue one. You jumped a little, not realizing how mesmerized you had been. His mismatched eyes _were_ beautiful, though. You didn’t feel worthy of looking at them.

“Sorry, I just… you have freckles? Won’t this cover them and look suspicious?”

“They’re too small to attracteth attention. Thou art the only one who’s even noticed them.” 

“ _What a shame, they’re beautiful._ ” You whispered. He cleared his throat, closing his eye again, and you sheepishly returned to work. He wasn’t supposed to hear that… 

You finished where you were and leaned around to check your blending in the light. You had to reach again and move his hair. It was so soft, and before you even realized, you had laced your fingers into it tenderly, turning his head to see better. You had watched him come and go countless times when he checked in, and he was always the definition of handsome even from a distance, but _this_? This was unfair, to you and everyone else.

“Thoust can tie that back if thou needeth.” He said, tilting his head. _Oh god yes_ . You picked through the few personal belongings stored in the corner where you slept and returned, an elastic band held in your teeth, and started to brush his silky hair away from his face, being careful of his injuries. You perched on your tiptoes, right up against him, corralling yourself a little too eagerly between his legs as you reached around and secured a loose ponytail. You lingered there for a moment, idly playing with the soft, snowy plume. You never thought you would be this close to him, but now that you were, it was just as intimate as you had hoped. Of course, it could _always_ be _more_ intimate.

“Lightner.”

“Shh, shh, it’s ok I’m working. Hey, but don’t look at me, though, I get nervous.” You hushed gently, not yet working in the slightest.

“Do I maketh thou nervous?”

“ _God_ , you do, your Grace.” You whispered, dangerously close to him. Every muscle in your body fought the urge to erase those few inches that separated your lips from his. He was _right there_ , it would be so easy. You were already imprisoned, what more could he do? He _invited_ you between his legs, ok? You may never have this chance again, _this is what your dreams are made of._ You took his face gently, tilting it in the light. He didn’t resist at all, surrendering the moment you touched him. Your heart fluttered as you realized he had given you complete control over him. 

“Thoust may sit, if it wouldst helpeth.” He offered, gesturing vaguely to his lap. Your heart fell out. You moved at what you felt was an appropriate speed at which to straddle someone without seeming desperate, holding your breath and trying not to jostle him too much, sitting carefully.

“Do be gentle…” He asked humbly as you started to pat around his eye. A shudder ran up your spine as a little noise caught in your throat. _You_ had hoped to be the one asking that while perched on his lap, but it wasn’t meant to be.

You tenderly slid a nervous hand up the back of his neck to help keep him steady, weaving your fingers into his hair again. It was _so soft_ , and smelled like honeysuckles. You pulled him closer with little effort, dabbing gently under his eye, all the while your mind was screaming to bring him all the way in, kiss him, hold him there, feed the starving animal, but you fought. At this angle, you could faintly see his pulse against his neck. His heartbeat was much slower than yours, he was perfectly calm, even in this place of personal and physical vulnerability. It would have been so easy to just… lean your body against him. You let your hand slip away from his silken hair, coming to delicately grace his jaw and tilt him slightly. 

“I’m gonna get really close now.” You whispered, a bit late, but at least he would know. He gave the slightest nod, detectable only because you were touching him. You bit your lip, delighting with how close you could get as you ensured that no blue got in his eyelashes. You were almost finished, and it broke your heart. You slowed your movements, not ready to let him go yet, but knowing that he needed to leave. He was in a hurry.

“Ok. You’re done.” You resolved, giving a halfhearted smile as you reluctantly got up and backed away, savoring the last few moments you would likely ever touch him. He really was a stunning creature, but the hollow soreness deep in your chest reminded you that you couldn’t have him.

“Lightner,” He addressed, standing. “I hath another favour to asketh.” He seemed _deeply_ conflicted about this one, as he approached you. “I thought I couldst manage it mineself, but it would seem not.”

“What is it…?”

“Buttons.”

“Buttons…”

“Yes, Lightner, mine buttons.”

You took a step back and looked him over. He looked _pristine_ , a picture of excellence as he always had. 

“Not the _coat_ .” He clarified, looking away as a gentle lilac swept his cheeks. Your eyes went wide, quickly dropping down before you could stop yourself. He didn’t notice, _miraculously_ , as he was clumsily preoccupied with the coat.

“Do you want me to…?” You offered, reaching up. 

“Undignified as it mayst be, I had thought I might getst away with it.” He began, letting you unhook the decorative cording. “I hath use of naught but the two _least practical_ of mine fingers… I had hoped I couldst simply tucketh tightly and keep a good posture, but having sat down, I fear tis all coming loose.” 

You unhooked the final strip of trim, the long side of the coat falling open, and you were greeted with a button down dress shirt, completely open except for the very top button. You froze, shrieking in your head. _Keep it_ **_FUCKIN COOL_ ** _,_ you told yourself, reaching a visibly shaking hand to the lower buttons. You tried to focus on the buttons rather than the skin beneath. Time slowed down briefly as you moved up his chest, thinking maybe it wouldn’t be suspicious if you just… brushed across his skin, only for a moment. After all, fixing up someone else’s buttons was different from fixing your own, right? The motions are mirrored, and most people didn’t have to do that these days, yeah? Pressing your luck, you decided to slip just under the edge, grazing your fingertips against his chest for a slow, hot second. It probably wasn’t good for your heart to keep beating erratically like this. 

Satisfied for the moment, you secured his last button and pulled his coat back on, hooking that as well. You gently pulled at the asymmetrical hem, then smoothed the whole front and sides down before you even knew you had. You locked up, a mixture of dread and excitement filling you. Were you allowed to deliberately touch him like that without express permission? You looked up at him, but saw only mild confusion on his face. You scuttled away from him, embarrassed.

“Thank you… Lightner.” 

“Anytime, sir.”

“Wouldst thee get mine gloves?” He asked, turning to show them sticking out of his pocket. You took them, giving them a little shake. He held out his hands, bandaged and unworkable. You were gentle as you slid the gloves over the wrapping, pulling the hem carefully before smoothing his sleeve over them. You wanted to lace your fingers, but it felt like it may be a step too far.

“You look amazing, sir, ready to go and… break some hearts.” You complimented.

“Thou have served me well, Lightner. Thank thou, and good night.” He nodded, excusing himself from your cell. You smiled politely as you watched him leave, even as your world was crumbling. 

“Lightner?” 

“Your Grace?” You looked up.

“I believeth this to be an… extended event. A weekend affair, as it were.”

“I hope you have fun.”

“Would thou doest this for me again tomorrowe?” 


End file.
